kimi kara
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Ada cerita yang manis yang akan bertahan selamanya di hati. Minato, Kushina, untuk Minakushi canon challenge.


Uzumaki Kushina selalu menyimpan ketakutan yang sama dalam hatinya. Ditekan hingga ke dasar agar tak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya. Ketakutannya sendiri akan monster yang mendekam di dalam tubuhnya. Ketakutan akan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan dan membenci yang bersemayam di dirinya.

Ketakutan yang dipendamnya dari semua orang dengan topeng keceriaan.

"Kushina …"

Malam itu bulan mati. Sumber cahaya malam tidak tampak, digantikan kerlap-kerlip ribuan konstelasi yang berserak bagaikan mutiara. Kushina duduk di pinggir danau, di antara ilalang-ilalang yang terhembus angin malam. Mata _violet_-nya menatap ribuan kunang-kunang yang menari di atas air dengan tatapan menerawang. Karenanya, tak pelak suara yang memanggil namanya itu membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

Kushina menoleh untuk mendapati sesosok laki-laki dengan iris biru jernih yang selalu berhasil menjeratnya itu mendekatinya sebelum duduk di sampingnya.

"Pestanya sudah selesai?"

Namikaze Minato mengusap tengkuknya sebelum mengangguk pelan. Gadis ini, gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini adalah sahabatnya, sekaligus kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Meski demikian, tetap saja status rival di antara mereka belum terputus. Karena itu, sedikit banyak Minato mengerti akan rasa kecewa Kushina pada dirinya sendiri saat hari ini tiba.

Hari penobatan Minato sebagai seorang Hokage.

Belum juga jemari besar Minato menyentuh bahu gadis itu, Kushina refleks menepis tangannya. Gadis itu melompat hingga berdiri, menolak menatap Minato ketika ia mulai berbicara dengan suara keras, "Selamat-_ttebane_! Aku sudah menduganya sedari dulu! Minato pasti bisa jadi Hokage. Minato sudah menyelamatkanku … menguasai jurus yang tidak bisa kulakukan … selalu menjadi nomor satu di setiap ujian … a-aku tahu saat ini pasti akan datang juga suatu hari nanti! Dan—"

Menggunakan kecepatannya, Minato menghentikan semua racauan Kushina dengan berdiri dan memeluk gadis itu. Begitu erat, seraya berbisik lirih di telinga gadisnya, "Kamu boleh bersikap egois, Kushina."

Ada air mata yang tak bisa dihentikan dari sepasang bola mata Kushina ketika kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh Minato. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Minato, meresapi kehadiran pria itu. "Maafkan aku, Minato."

**.**

**.**

**kimi kara**

**(the sweet before, last forever)**

**untuk minakushi challenge theme 1**

**'api'**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, seharusnya jadi malam yang membahagiakan. Namikaze Minato, kekasihnya, dinobatkan menjadi seorang Hokage. Namun, sesuai dengan ucapan Minato, Kushina bersikap egois. Menumpahkan semua sesak dan beban yang menggelayuti hatinya.

"A-aku tahu aku takkan b-bisa jadi Hokage," tersendat-sendat di antara isakannya, bibir kemerahan itu bergetar saat berkata-kata. Posisinya kini sudah berpindah, duduk di pangkuan Minato sementara pemuda itu bersandar di bawah sebatang pohon yang cukup besar. Tanpa malu-malu Kushina menyedot ingusnya, "Ha-hanya orang bodoh yang mau … hiks … menjadikan seorang monster sebagai Hokage mereka-_ttebane_ …."

Minato hanya diam, tidak berusaha menyela, sebelah tangannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Kushina, sedangkan yang satunya mengelus-elus lembut rambut merah Kushina yang ia sukai. Membiarkan Kushina berkeluh kesah.

"Mereka pasti takut … hiks … ji-jika suatu saat nanti, j-justru aku yang menghancurkan desa mereka …." Kushina meneruskan semua perkataannya, seiring dengan beban hatinya yang perlahan menguap ketika menikmati perlakuan Minato. "T-terlebih lagi, aku hanyalah orang luar y-yang dibawa ke desa untuk … hiks … menjadi wadah Kyuubi …."

Minato mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kushina. Menanti beberapa saat untuk membiarkan tangisan Kushina berangsur-angsur reda. Menghela napas, pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai berbicara, "Kamu ingat saat _Sensei_ di akademi memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai murid baru?"

Kushina mengangguk, meski gadis itu mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minato. Ya, tentu saja ia ingat hari itu. Hari ketika ia pertama kali mengenal Minato sebagai seorang _girly boy_ yang tidak meyakinkan untuk menjadi seorang Hokage.

"Waktu itu, sebenarnya aku belum mempunyai cita-cita sama sekali."

Kali ini, Kushina tersentak. Refleks iris _violet_ miliknya mengarah pada mata biru langit Minato dengan tatapan bertanya.

Minato menatap lembut kedua iris berwarna kebiruan milik Kushina dan mengunci tatapannya di sana sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi hari itu, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang dengan bersemangatnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi seorang Hokage. Rasanya seperti menemukan seseorang dengan 'semangat api Konoha' yang selalu diceritakan ayah semasa aku kecil. Detik itu juga, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu."

Kushina mengerjap, tangisnya terhenti sama sekali. Gadis itu merasakan wajahnya mulai terasa panas, sedikit banyak bersyukur akan minimnya cahaya yang menerangi mereka berdua.

Minato tersenyum kecil dan kembali berbicara, "Agak memalukan mengatakan ini kepadamu, tapi kalau bukan karena kamu, aku takkan bisa sampai pada pencapaianku ini, Kushina. Aku takkan jadi Minato yang sekarang kalau tanpa Kushina."

Meski tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan jantungnya berdebar begitu keras, perasaan hangat yang memenuhi dirinya membuat Kushina sama sekali tak mampu memalingkan matanya dari sepasang _sapphire_ milik Minato. Keheningan yang cukup lama menyelimuti mereka, hingga Kushina berkata lirih, "Kamu mencuri impianku."

"Aku tahu," Minato menyahut dengan suara rendah, tatapannya beralih pada bibir kemerahan Kushina sebelum pemuda berambut pirang itu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menarik lembut Kushina untuk mendekatinya. Membiarkan kelopak matanya terpejam saat hangatnya napas mereka bertabrakan, lalu bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Kushina membiarkan jari-jari Minato menyelip dan meremas jemarinya lembut, sementara tangan gadis itu yang bebas bergerak untuk memeluk leher Minato. Ciuman Minato menimbulkan sensasi yang menyenangkan untuk dirinya. Menariknya jauh ke ambang batas, meninggalkan semua perasaan takut, putus asa, dan kesedihannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kushina ... menikahlah denganku."

Mereka masih terduduk nyaman beberapa waktu setelahnya, dalam kegelapan yang kini justru terasa menenangkan. Tidak peduli bahkan jangkrik pun kini telah enggan bersuara, dan rerumputan mulai basah akibat embun.

Kushina, yang sedaritadi masih terjaga, menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Minato yang tidak terlihat jelas. "Me ... nikah?" lirihnya pelan, semburat kemerahan memenuhi pipinya. "A-aku ..."

Minato mengusap pipi Kushina lembut. "Katakan saja."

Gadis berambut merah itu menghela napas, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "E-entahlah-ttebane," Kushina menyahut, menggigit bibir bawahnya saking bingungnya akibat ajakan Minato yang begitu tiba-tiba. Keraguan seakan membebani hatinya.

"Kenapa?" Minato mendesak, "Kamu tahu kalau kita akan berakhir pada pernikahan. Dan aku ... menginginkannya terjadi secepat mungkin."

Kushina terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali menghela napas berat. "Kamu tau ... tetua tidak akan setuju. Maksudku, lihat, kamu seorang Hokage dan aku adalah seorang jinchuriki. Akan ada banyak—" Gadis berambut merah itu menghela napas lagi, tercekat, "beban yang kuberikan padamu. Maksudku, ini pernikahan-ttebane. Aku—"

"Hei," Minato menangkup pipi Kushina, menghentikan aliran kalimat dari bibir gadis itu, "Kenapa kamu jadi pesimis begini? Mana Kushina yang selalu bersemangat yang kukenal?" Jemari Minato mengelus pelan pipi Kushina, "Kalau aku sendiri tak yakin, aku takkan berjalan sejauh ini denganmu."

Keyakinan yang tersalurkan melalui sentuhan Minato membuat Kushina merasa tenang. Gadis itu menatap dalam-dalam iris Minato yang sedikit tampak gelap di keremangan, lalu untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas. Lalu gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah ...," pipinya bersemu merah saat ia melanjutkan, "A-aku mau."

Minato tersenyum, lalu refleks mengecup kening Kushina, "Bagus."

Kushina terpaku sesaat sebelum rona merah itu semakin menjalar. Astaga, ia bisa jantungan jika Minato terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Menatap lagi laki-laki yang menemaninya hampir sepanjang hidupnya itu, Kushina menyadari bahwa Minato ... sudah berubah. Sikap tenangnya yang sedari dulu ia miliki menjadikannya sosok yang dewasa, bertanggung jawab, dan dapat diandalkan. Dan tahu-tahu saja, kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya, "Kamu banyak berubah, Minato."

"Karena kamu," Minato menyahut, menatap lurus Kushina dan tersenyum kecil, "Kamu ceroboh, selalu berisik, emosional," Minato meringis sebelum melanjutkan, "liar, maka aku harus jadi sosok yang tepat untuk mengimbangimu."

"Ka-kamu!" Kushina merasakan wajahnya seakan terbakar, baru saja ia hendak menonjok perut Minato karena ucapan pemuda itu, namun Minato terlebih dahulu menangkap kedua tangannya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Dan karena 'api' dalam dirimu itulah, aku merasakan 'hidup', Kushina," Minato melanjutkan, lalu dengan iseng mengacak-acak rambut merah Kushina hingga berantakan.

"Minato!"

Hilang sudah aura keromantisan yang terjalin di tempat itu, karena kini yang terlihat adalah dua orang yang saling bergulat di rerumputan yang basah di dinihari.

**.**

**.**

**naruto by masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**author's territory : **finally it's done. fyuuhh~ ngga nyangka nulis minakushi sesulit ini. Yosh, apapun komentar, kritik, dan segala macam tentang fanfic ini diterima dengan senang hati. Sorry for OOC-ness.


End file.
